A substantial need exists for industries to recover purified components of interest from samples containing simple or complex mixtures of components. Many technologies have been developed to meet this need. For dissolvable, nonvolatile components, the technology of choice has been liquid elution chromatography.
Analysts have several objectives in employing preparative elution chromatography. First, they wish to achieve the highest available purity of each component of interest. Second, they wish to recover the maximum amount of the components of interest. Third, they wish to process sequential, possibly unrelated samples as quickly as possible and without contamination from prior samples. Finally, it is frequently desirable to recover samples in a form that is rapidly convertible either to the pure, solvent-free component or to a solution of known composition which may or may not include the original collection solvent.
In the case of normal phase chromatography, where only organic solvents or mixtures are used as eluants, typical fraction volumes of tens to hundreds of milliliters are common. The fraction must then be evaporated over substantial time to recover the component residues of interest. In reversed phase chromatography, where mixtures of organic solvents and water are used as the elution mobile phase, a secondary problem arises. After removal of lower boiling solvents, recovered fractions must undergo a water removal step lasting from overnight to several days. Thus, availability of the recovered components of interest is delayed by hours or days, even after the separation process is complete. This latter problem can create a serious bottleneck in the entire purification process when enough samples are queued.
Where difficult separation conditions exist or separation speed is a requirement, a subset of elution chromatography, known as high performance liquid chromatography (HPLC), is preferred. This HPLC technique is used both as an analytical means to identify individual components and as a preparative means of purifying and collecting these components.
For analytical HPLC, samples with component levels in the nanogram to microgram range are typical. Preparative HPLC systems typically deal with microgram to multiple gram quantities of components per separation. Preparative HPLC systems also require a means to collect and store individual fractions. This is commonly performed, either manually or automatically, simply by diverting the system flow stream to a series of open containers.
Drawbacks exist to the current use of preparative HPLC. Elution periods ranging from several minutes to hours are necessary for each sample. Further, even in optimal conditions only a small fraction of the mobile phase contains components of interest. This can lead to very large volumes of waste mobile phase being generated in normal operation of the system.
An alternative separation technology called supercritical fluid chromatography (SFC) has advanced over the past decade. SFC uses highly compressible mobile phases, which typically employ carbon dioxide (CO2) as a principle component. In addition to CO2, the mobile phase frequently contains an organic solvent modifier, which adjusts the polarity of the mobile phase for optimum chromatographic performance. Since different components of a sample may require different levels of organic modifier to elute rapidly, a common technique is to continuously vary the mobile phase composition by linearly increasing the organic modifier content. This technique is called gradient elution.
SFC has been proven to have superior speed and resolving power compared to traditional HPLC for analytical applications. This results from the dramatically improved diffusion rates of solutes in SFC mobile phases compared to HPLC mobile phases. Separations have been accomplished as much as an order of magnitude faster using SFC instruments compared to HPLC instruments using the same chromatographic column. A key factor to optimizing SFC separations is the ability to independently control flow, density and composition of the mobile phase over the course of the separation.
SFC instruments used with gradient elution also reequillibrate much more rapidly than corresponding HPLC systems. As a result, they are ready for processing the next sample after a shorter period of time. A common gradient range for gradient SFC methods might occur in the range of 2% to 60% composition of the organic modifier.
It is worth noting that SFC instruments, while designed to operate in regions of temperature and pressure above the critical point of CO2, are typically not restricted from operation well below the critical point. In this lower region, especially when organic modifiers are used, chromatographic behavior remains superior to traditional HPLC and often cannot be distinguished from true supercritical operation.
In analytical SFC, once the separation has been performed and detected, the highly compressed mobile phase is directed through a decompression step to a flow stream. During decompression, the CO2 component of the mobile phase is allowed to expand dramatically and revert to the gas phase. The expansion and subsequent phase change of the CO2 tends to have a dramatic cooling effect on the waste stream components. If care is not taken, solid CO2, known as dry ice, may result and clog the waste stream. To prevent this occurrence, heat is typically added to the flow stream. At the low flow rates of typical analytical systems only a minor amount of heat is required.
While the CO2 component of the SFC mobile phase converts readily to a gaseous state, moderately heated liquid organic modifiers typically remain in a liquid phase. In general, dissolved samples carried through SFC system also remain dissolved in the liquid organic modifier phase.
The principle that simple decompression of the mobile phase in SFC separates the stream into two fractions has great importance with regard to use of the technique in a preparative manner. Removal of the gaseous CO2 phase, which constitutes 50% to 95% of the mobile phase during normal operation, greatly reduces the liquid collection volume for each component and thereby reduces the post-chromatographic processing necessary for recovery of separated components.
A second analytical purification technique similar to SFC is supercritical fluid extraction (SFE). Generally, in this technique, the goal is to separate one or more components of interest from a solid matrix. SFE is a bulk separation technique, which does not necessarily attempt to separate individually the components, extracted form the solid matrix. Typically, a secondary chromatographic step is required to determine individual components. Nevertheless, SFE shares the common goal with prep SFC of collecting and recovering dissolved components of interest from supercritical flow stream. As a result, a collection device suitable for preparative SFC should also be suitable for SFE techniques.
Expanding the technique of analytical SFC to allow preparative SFC requires several adaptations to the instrument. First the system requires increased flow capacity. Flows ranging from 20 ml/min to 200 ml/min are suitable for separation of multi-milligram up to gram quantities of materials. Also, a larger separation column is required. Finally, a collection system must be developed that will allow, at a minimum, collection of a single fraction of the flow stream which contains a substantially purified component of interest. In addition, there frequently exists a compelling economic incentive to allow multiple fraction collections from a single extracted sample. The modified system must also be able to be rapidly reinitialized either manually or automatically to allow subsequent sample injection followed by fraction collection.
Several commercial instances of preparative SFC instrumentation have been attempted which have employed different levels of technology to solve the problems of collection. A representative sampling of these products includes offerings from Gilson, Thar, Novasep, and ProChrome. However, no current implementation succeeds in providing high recovery, high purity, and low carryover from sample to sample. For example, one system may use the unsophisticated method of simply spraying the collection stream directly into a large bottle, which results in high sample loss, presumably due to aerosol formation. Another system uses a cyclonic separator to separate the two streams, but provides no rapid or automated means of washing the separators to prevent carryover. Such instruments are typically employed to separate large quantities of material by repetitive injection so that no sample-to-sample cleaning step is required. Other systems use a collection solvent to trap a sample fraction into a volume of special solvent in a collection container. This technique uses relatively large quantities of hazardous solvents to perform sample collection, is prone to sample fraction concentration losses or degradation, and possible matrix interferences exist between fractionated samples and collection solvent constituents.
An example of a SFC system is illustrated outside of the outlined section 10 in FIG. 1. The schematic flow diagram is a packed-column supercritical fluid chromatography (SFC) system from initial modifier supply to a detector. The system has a carbon dioxide supply tank 200, line chiller 220, pump 202, modifier tank 204 and pump 206, dampener and pressure transducer 208, leading to a mixing column 210, connected to an injection valve 212 that is connected to at least one packed chromatography column 214, and a detector 216.
In a SFC system, liquefied compressed carbon dioxide gas is supplied from cylinders 200. High pressure tubing 218 connects the carbon dioxide reservoir tank 200 to the carbon dioxide pump 202. The tubing may be cooled 220 prior to connecting to the pump 202. The system uses two HPLC-type reciprocating pumps 202, 206. One pump 202 delivers carbon dioxide and the other pump 206 delivers modifier 204, such as methanol. The carbon dioxide and modifier are combined, creating a mixture of modifier dissolved into the supercritical fluid.
The combined supercritical fluid is pumped at a controlled mass-flow rate from the mixing column 210 through transfer tubing to a fixed-loop injector 212 where the sample of interest is injected into the flow system. The sample combines with the compressed modifier fluid inside the injection valve 212 and discharges into at least one packed chromatography column 214. After fractionation of the sample occurs in the columns 214, the elution mixture passes from the column outlet into a detector 216.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a fraction collection device for supercritical fluid flow systems.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device that collects fractionated components of sample solutes into one or more collection containers.
The present invention relates to sample recovery after separation by supercritical fluid chromatography or supercritical fluid extraction, and improvements therein.
More specifically, the present invention relates to optimally separating a liquid phase, containing sample components of interest, from a much larger gaseous phase after the controlled expansion, or decompression, of a single chromatographic mobile phase from a high working pressure to a lower pressure where it is unstable. The controlled decompression causes a phase separation between liquid and gaseous phases while at the same time aerosol formation is strongly suppressed within the transfer tubing.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device and method to separate monophasic fluids that are mixtures of highly compressed or liquefied gasses and organic liquid modifiers into gaseous and liquid phases inside transfer tubing prior to collection of fractions of the liquid phase into one or more unique collection chambers. The collection of fractions of the liquid phase into collection chambers minimizes liquid solvent use and waste through efficient gas and liquid phase separation prior to entering collection chambers. The collection technique uses no additional solvents for collection of fractions.
This invention provides a cassette bank of multiple chambers to collect and store separated or extracted fractions. Each collection cassette includes one or more collection chambers, and each chamber can receive a purified liquid fraction. Each chamber may hold a removable sample collection liner. The collection liners may be individually removed, substituted, stored, cleaned and re-used, or discarded. One purpose of the collection liner is to provide a simplified means of transporting the collected liquid fraction from the cassette. A second purpose of the collection liner is to provide a means to eliminate cross-contamination of consecutive samples by providing an easily replaceable, uncontaminated liner in each collection chamber for each sample.
The present invention manually or automatically controls one or more valves and a sealing mechanism for collection chambers such that multiple liquid phase fractions from one sample may be collected into one or more chambers without mechanically adjusting the collection chamber seals. This method allows for rapid switching between collection chambers in the event of closely separated peaks in the chromatograghic flow stream.
It is a further object of the present invention to facilitate a manual or automatic reset of the collection system to allow consecutive samples to be processed in a rapid manner. Technical difficulties arise in the implementation of a collection system that satisfies all the analysts objectives stated above. The major problem centers around the tremendous expansion (typically 500-fold) of the pressurized liquid or supercritical CO2 fraction of the mobile phase that violently transforms into a gas at atmospheric pressure. This transition has four major negative effects with regard to liquid phase sample collection.
First, as mentioned above, the expanding CO2 causes a severe temperature drop that has the possibility of forming dry ice and clogging the system. Since flows of preparative SFC systems are much higher than corresponding analytical systems, considerable more heat must be added to compensate for the temperature drop. Care must be taken; however, not to allow the actual temperature to rise in the flow system since this may cause damage to thermally unstable compounds of interest. Higher organic modifier content reduces the severity of this problem, both by adding heat capacity and by dissolving the CO2, thereby preventing dry ice formation.
Second, as the CO2 expands, it rapidly loses any solvating power it had in the compressed state. If components of interest are largely dependent on the CO2 for solubility they will lose their primary means of transport through the flow system. Solid components will accumulate and eventually clog the flow path causing system failure. Again, the organic modifier component is an important factor here since the liquid will continue to solvate the components of interest and transport them to a collection device. Care must be taken not to introduce too much heat into the flow stream as to drive the organic modified also into the gas phase, otherwise its beneficial effect of transporting the solutes will be lost.
Third, it is beneficial to complete the transition from liquid to gaseous CO2 in as short a period as possible after the initial decompression stage. While in the liquid state, CO2 can disperse the organic modifier containing components of interest even when it is not dense enough to have any significant solvating power. This dispersion can have the effect of remixing components that had been efficiently separated by the SFC process prior to decompression. The faster the CO2 can be converted the less chromatographic degradation can occur. Two factors seem to predominate in controlling the ability to volatilize the liquid phase CO2: a) efficient heat transfer between the heat source and the flowing liquid and b) residence time of the CO2 in the heated region. The first factor can be positively affected by selection of a highly conductive material such as copper for heater fabrication. Insuring excellent thermal contact between the heater and a thin-walled transfer tubing also facilitates heat transfer to the flowing fluids. Residence time of the decompressing fluid can be controlled by stepping the pressure drop over a series of one or more restrictors in the transfer line. Higher backpressure slows the linear velocity of the biphasic fluid in the heater. So long as the back pressure generated by these restrictions do not interfere with the SFC density regulation in the high pressure separation region, a great deal of tunability is possible for optimizing heat transfer.
Fourth, due to the expansion, linear velocities of the depressurizing fluid increase dramatically in the transfer tubing. Residual liquids of the system are moved along the flow path largely by shear forces from the expanding gas. This turbulent environment is ideal for the creation of aerosols, whereby very small droplets of modifier liquid are entrained in the gas phase as a xe2x80x9cmistxe2x80x9d. It is a finding of this study that the aerosol formation within the transfer tubing can be almost completely controlled by proper temperature control of the expanding two-phase system. Aerosol formation is a greater problem at lower temperatures. It is a surprising finding of this work that higher levels of organic modifier with correspondingly lower CO2 content require higher temperature levels to prevent visible aerosol formation.
In the preferred exemplary embodiment, the SFC collection system is composed of a moderately restrictive, thermally regulated stainless steel transfer tube which extends from a back pressure regulation component of the SFC chromatograph into a multi-port distribution valve and from the valve to a variety of flowpaths leading either through discrete collection chambers or directly connected to a vented common waste container.
Initial separation of the liquid phase sample from carbon dioxide gas occurs immediately at the point of initial decompression within the backpressure regulator of the SFC or SFE instrument. By providing downstream restriction, a minimum backpressure sufficient to prevent the formation of solid CO2 can be maintained while liquid CO2 is present in the transfer lines.
The remainder of the CO2 evaporation and separation from the organic modifier occurs in the stainless steel transfer tubing prior to entering the cassette. This is accomplished by exposing the transfer tubing to a series of one or more heaters designed to optimize thermal transfer to the fluid. Ideally, this heater series transfers sufficient energy to the liquid CO2 portion of the emerging fluid to allow for complete evaporation of the liquid CO2 and raise the fluid temperature sufficiently to prevent the transfer tubing from icing externally. Because rates of heat transfer are time dependent, it is beneficial to slow the velocity of fluids within the heater series.
During the CO2 evaporation process within the first heated zone, significant separation between the gaseous CO2 and liquid modifier occurs. However, the separation to pure CO2 and pure organic modifier is never realized for several reasons. First, some organic modifier is typically also evaporated into the gas state. The degree of evaporation is largely dependent on the absolute temperature of the fluids within the transfer tubing. While organic modifier evaporation does lead to lower recovery of liquid phase, it does not necessarily reduce the recovery of dissolved components of interest which do not typically have low enough boiling points to convert to vapor. Second, a fraction of CO2 will remain dissolved in the organic liquid. Both temperature and pressure determine the amount of residual CO2. Higher temperatures reduce CO2 solubility while higher pressures increase CO2 solubility.
Aerosol formation of the liquid phase is a common problem in SFC sample collection and is a primary cause of loss of the organic liquid phase that contains the dissolved components of interest. Higher temperatures reduce the aerosol generation. The composition of the separated phases also is a factor. Higher temperatures are required to eliminate aerosols in streams with higher organic liquid composition. An additional heated zone is used to trim the fluid temperature to control aerosols. In addition, this heater provides a fine level of temperature control of the fluid before collection in the pressurized collection chamber. As mentioned above, a secondary effect is that a higher trim temperature can reduce the concentration of dissolved CO2, thereby reducing the possibility of uncontrolled or explosive outgassing of the CO2 when the pressure is removed from the collection chamber.
Following the trim heater, a valve system is used to divert the biphasic flow stream sequentially to waste or to one of the collection chambers in a collection cassette. The valve system is comprised of one or more valves and an electronic controller. The system is designed to offer rapid response to a manual or automated start/stop signal. Typically, the signal would result from detection of a component of interest emerging from the high-pressure flow system. A start signal would be generated at the initial detection of the component while a stop signal would be generated at the loss of detection. The effect of a start signal is to divert the flow to the first unused collection chamber of the cassette. The effect of the stop signal is to divert the flow to waste. Another possible type of start/stop signal may be based on a timetable rather than physical detection of components. The controller may also have features to limit the access time or flow volume allowed to an individual chamber. In addition, the controller may allow or prevent the system from cycling back to the original chamber if more fractions are desired than there exists available collection chambers.
The collection cassette is a resealable apparatus that contains one or more hollow collection chambers open at the top. In the preferred exemplary embodiment, each chamber holds a removable inert liner. The liner collects a fraction of the original sample dissolved in a liquid solvent base. A preferred exemplary embodiment of a cassette has four chambers housing four test tube vials that function as chamber liners. The number of chambers in a cassette may be varied with no effect on performance. Each test tube vial may hold up to its capacity of a separated sample fraction from the high-pressure flow stream.
In the preferred embodiment, sample fractions are collected in one chamber of the cassette at a time. The biphasic fluid enters a chamber via a transfer line from the valve system. The tip of the transfer line is preferentially positioned tangential to the inner wall of the collection tube and with a slight downward angle, usually less than 45 degrees from horizontal. Attached to the transfer line and suspended inside a test tube is a guiding spring wire. The spring wire is bowed away from the transfer line and functions as a guide for the transfer line as it descends into a vial. When transfer tubing is properly inserted into a test tube vial, the bowed section of the spring wire engages the circumferential edge of the open end of a test tube vial. As the tubing continues into the test tube, the spring wire compresses against the inner surface of the test tube vial and pushes the tubing towards the opposite side of the vial. As a result, the angled tip of the transfer tubing is pressed against the inner wall of the test tube vial.
Both the organic liquid and CO2 gas follow a descending spiral path along the inner wall to the bottom of the collection liner. The liquid collects at this point and begins to fill the liner. The CO2 gas continues in a path up the center of the liner to a vent in the collection chamber. A restrictive transfer line attached to the vent causes the CO2 gas to pressurize the collection chamber both inside and outside the collection liner. The degree of back pressurization within the chamber is roughly proportional to the composition of CO2 in the original mobile phase.
The pressurization of the collection chamber serves to slow down the velocity of the CO2 entering the chamber. This in turn reduces the magnitude of shear forces occurring between the CO2 gas and the collected liquid at the bottom of the liner. With lower shear forces, there is less tendency for the collected liquid to become an aerosol and to be removed from the collection tube with the exiting gas. A similar effect is obtained by the proper angling the inlet transfer line relative to the collection tube wall. The closer the angle of the tube is to horizontal the lower the observed turbulence at the liquid surface. However, enough angle must be provided to insure the majority of effluent is directed downward rather than upward on the liner wall. The two effects of back pressure and delivery angle combine to reduce aerosol formation in the collected liquid fraction. The success of optimizing these effects determines how close the inlet tube can come to the collection liquid, and thereby determining how high the liner may be filled before sample loss becomes a problem. When flow to the chamber is stopped, the chamber depressurizes. Once the sample chamber is depressurized, the liner may be removed by opening the top lid of the cassette.
The collection of fractions into disposable liners of collection chambers may be automated through the use of robotics. An automated system enables rapid substitution of test tube vials into and out of collection chambers and long unattended run times based on a quantity of vials available for substitution. A programmable robot automatically sequences cassettes between sample injections, thereby speeding up the process while reducing the margin for error. The automated system can collect on the order of thousands of fractions per month.
The automated system is contained in laboratory grade housing. The system is comprised of a robotic arm, a supply of test tube vials arranged upright in racks, and an automated version of a cassette assembly. In addition, the system may contain sufficient probes, valves and sample containers to achieve automated delivery of unfractionated samples into the chromatographic or extraction system.
The collection cassette and its automated mechanisms are designed for rapid sample collection and minimal stop time between chamber liner replacements. The cassette in the preferred embodiment has two banks of four collection chambers each. A lid is positioned above one bank of collection chambers in the cassette. The lid has four partially recessed annular bores corresponding to the four collection chambers in the cassette. The lid raises and lowers with action from pneumatic actuators mounted on the base of the housing and located on opposite longitudinal ends of the lid. As the actuators simultaneously lower the lid onto the collection cassette, the top edge of each chamber engages the bottom edges of the lid corresponding to the rims of each partially recessed bore. The lid and chambers engage and form pressure tight seals in each chamber in preparation for sample fraction collection. The lid has transfer and waste line tubing passing through each recessed bore that correspond to each collection chamber. Each tubing pair enters a test tube as the lid is lowered onto the cassette. The spring wire attached to the inlet tubing guides an inlet tube into a test tube vial. An angled tip on the tube is forced against the inner wall of the test tube. After the lid has sealed on the row of collection chambers, a valve system dispenses the flowstream containing gaseous and liquid phases into the chamber liners from the sample fractionation process.
When all test tube vials in the pressurized cassette row have been filled and depressurized, the lid lifts off of the cassette. The cassette then moves laterally, or shuttles, until a row containing empty collection chamber liners is moved under the lid in place of the former row. The cassette is constrained to shuttle laterally along a path on the base of the housing. The lid lowers and engages the new row of chambers, thereby preparing the test tubes to accept sample fractions. Meanwhile, the former row of chamber liner test tube vials containing liquid fractions are removed from the collection chambers and transported to open spaces in a storage tray via a robot arm.
In summary, samples in the preferred embodiment are dissolved in a minimum volume of modifier solvent and are collected in removable and reusable liners. Through controlling flowrate, velocity, temperature, and pressure in the system, superior separation of near-supercritical elution fluid is obtained. Collection efficiencies of up to 98% of injected sample components may be realized. The cassette, by utilizing pressurized collection chambers and disposable liners in the process, minimizes the use of additional collection and cleaning solvent spent by a laboratory, which is economical and good for the environment. Laboratories and research facilities that demand purity of samples while maximizing output and minimizing waste will benefit from the proposed invention. Large-scale sample fractionation and collection, numbering in the thousands of samples per month, may be realized from the exemplary embodiment.